villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Spanky Ham
Spanky Ham is one of the eight main characters in the animated series Drawn Together. Spanky was the main villain of the show in season one before being relegated to sleazy comic relief in the remaining two seasons. He was voiced by famous comedian Adam Corolla, who also plays Death on Family Guy. Info Spanky is a horny and crude pig (literally) with few social skills. His only real friends in the house are known to be Captain Hero and Wooldoor Sockbat (at least whenever he isn't bullying or tormenting him), though he is also shown to at least have decent relationships with Xandir and Foxxy Love. The premise for his character is that he has been directly downloaded from the Internet, and as such, he is a parody of the immature characters found in bad Internet Flash cartoons. He does not, however, parody any specific animated character. Spanky's personality was originally based on Puck from The Real World: San Francisco, though his personality changed midway through the first season to the point where the Puck parallel no longer applied. (Spanky remained crude, but was less of a jerk.) His status as an Internet download comes directly into play in the episode "Foxxy vs. the Board of Education," when he is infected with a computer virus (but which, curiously enough, is curable through regular medicine). In his "life" away from the show, Spanky is an animated barker who inhabits an Internet porn site, introducing the viewer to the various wares available. In the past, he served as a special education instructor for an unspecified length of time. He is also a recovering alcoholic. in "Dirty Pranking No. 2," he is revealed to have had a liver transplant, and in "Charlotte's Web of Lies," he mentions having been in rehab once. In "Spelling Applebee's," he reveals that he lost his left testicle to cancer. The episode "Xandir and Tim, Sitting in a Tree" reveals that he has a wife and son who live in a house in the suburbs (which would mean that his marriage to Xandir a few episodes earlier was bigamy, and thus, technically illegal). That same episode reveals that he was also a high-school dropout. He may also have been molested as a child, and likely at age twelve. When Wooldoor sang Princess Clara's "Bully Song" with the lyrics "Bullies are people who hate themselves/Abused at age six, or molested at twelve," Spanky gasped and asked, "Who told you?!" In "Terms of Endearment," he lists the "playful advances" of one's shop teacher as an example of something that should not be forgotten. Given his previous admission, it is possible that Spanky is speaking from experience. Towards the end of "Drawn Together Babies," Spanky is shown crying as his nose (mouth in the uncensored DVD) is fondled by Mr. Drawn Together when he is hiding underneath the trenchcoat, leading one to believe that this may have been the first time. Trivia *Spanky Ham is the only character whose artwork has remained the same since the beginning of production on the show. Category:Perverts Category:Arrogant Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Animals Category:Abusers Category:Xenophobes Category:Fighters Category:Con Artists Category:Deceased Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Male Category:Dimwits Category:Wrathful Category:Scapegoat Category:Non-Action Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Amoral Category:On & Off Category:Protagonists Category:Self-Aware Category:Revived Category:TV Show Villains Category:Kids Category:Hero's Lover Category:Spouses Category:Businessmen